


you taste like mango

by fuckboyluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (accidental watersports), Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Panty Kink, Watersports, boys in panties, only like one line tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyluke/pseuds/fuckboyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is on a health kick and Ashton likes smoothies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks balls but I hope this somewhat makes up for it!

"Luke?" Ashton yelled, trying to make sure he was heard over the foreign sound of a blender.

"In here!" Luke called back. Walking through the threshold, Ashton was met with an alarming abundance of fruits scattered across the island, a large blue blender and the boy that was slowly but surely stealing his heart.

"Hey babe. What are you up to?" Ashton asked, placing a kiss on Luke's cheek, he cornered the boy, placing his hands on either side of him atop the island. He took in the words on the side of the fresh out the box appliance: **_Ninja_**. "Is that a new toy?" Ashton continued. Luke just smirked up and him and continued slicing up pieces of fruit.

  
And, okay, fuck, Ashton _really_ needed to word his questions better. He was completely and utterly still referring to kitchen appliances, however it wasn't as if there was  a lack of _those_ kind of toys laying around the house either.

Recently, the blonde had been on a health kick and he was spending money left and right. Blenders, food processors, herbal teas, yoga clothes, and whatever else he could get his pretty ( _because there's definitely no other word to describe them_ ) little hands on.  And if the last thing on aforementioned list was the only thing Ashton didn't reprimand Luke for, nobody needed to know.

"Yeah! I'm making smoothies. What do you think would taste better, mango and pomegranate or mango and strawberry?" The blonde asked, receiving no response in return. Ashton was busy eye fucking Luke to pay attention to the words leaving his lover's mouth. Ashton payed extra attention to Luke's ass, which looked extra perky in his impossible-to-get-in jeans. And if he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he seen a piece of black lace protruding out the top of his boyfriend's jeans.

"Ash?" Luke questioned, turning around in Ashton's arms.

"How--when--how, how did you get into those jeans?" Ashton mumbled.

"What?"

"How did you get the fucking jeans up your legs, Luke." Ashton snapped.

"What are you on about?" The younger inquired. it wasn't until he realized the way Ashton was scrutinizing him that a smirk made it's way onto his face. _Oh_. "Do you wanna taste this smoothie, baby?" The younger boy teased. 

Ashton nodded his head vigorously and waited as Luke dipped his finger in the frosty mix and held it up to his boyfriend's lips. The elder's eyes flicked between Luke's finger and lips as he came to a realization: him and Luke had an argument the other night, both drunk off their asses. A random guy at the club was getting a little handsy with Luke and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Ashton was furious, of course, and had vowed that he wouldn't touch Luke for the rest of the week considering he "would rather someone else suck him off at night" as the elder put it. The pair seemed to come to an epiphany at the same time as Luke cautiously pulled his hand away. Ashton grabbed the hand and enclosed his boyfriend's finger with his mouth, making sure to slowly bob his head up and down, tongue swirling around the digit. The younger audibly gulped as Ashton pulled off with a pop.

"Let's watch a movie, hm?" Ashton asked as if nothing happens two seconds ago. Luke nodded his head, not trusting his own ability to keep his voice steady and unwavering. But something the blonde was sure if was that he wasn't going to let his guard down that easily.

"What do you want to watch?" Luke said as he made his way to the bed room to change out of the suddenly uncomfortable clothing. He swapped out the skin tight denim with some shorts, (probably too short for someone with legs as lengthy as his) and the long sleeved shirt for a singlet.

"You still haven't picked anything?" The blonde asked as he walked back into the living room. Ashton obviously hadn't moved, only to discard his jeans which lay haphazardly on the space next to the sofa.

"Too lazy." He mumbled. Luke just rolled his eyes before remembering that he could use Ashton's laziness to his advantage.

"Horror or drama?" The younger inquired as he bent over the DVD rack, making sure to poke his ass out more than necessary.

"Fuck." He heard his boyfriend mummer, a triumphant smirk settled on his face. "Um, let's, let's uh, rewatch Paranormal Activity." Ashton stuttered out. The odds must have been in his favor today as the disc was in the far back of the rack meaning Luke had to get on his knees just to reach it. The blonde boy leaned forward and the cool air he felt on his backside coupled with Ashton's hitched breathing was enough to let him know that the lace underwear he was sporting was now visible.

"Got it. I'm gonna get some popcorn. What do you want to drink?" Luke asked, smile brilliant and teasing.

"Water's fine." Ashton spat through clenched teeth. The younger boy walked out, swishing his hips as he tried to aggravate the growing problem in Ashton's boxers. By the time Luke had returned to the sitting room, he almost cried out at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes: Ashton desperately moving his hand up and down on his hard on, trying to get even the slightest relief, all the while soft moans and pants leaving his pink lips. Luke walked over and straddled his boyfriend, taking his hands out his sweatpants, replacing them with his own.

"Let me help you."


	2. put it to use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton finally put that smoothie to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place and I'm twrrible at writing smut, so I'm sorry if this isn't up to par with your standards. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Unedited.

_"Let me help you."_

 

"Okay." Ashton squeaked out.

Luke worked his hand at a slow, steady pace, just how he knew Ashton liked it. He raised his eyes to meet with Ashton's hazel ones, never breaking eye contact as he continued to move his hand up and down. "You like that, baby?" Luke whispered, voice coming out wrecked and raw.

"So good, princess. Fuck." He breathed in response. The younger began moving his hand faster, wanting to get Ashton off quicker than usual. "Wait. Luke, stop." Ashton grabbed his boyfriend's hand, very reluctantly at that, removing it from his pants.

"What the fuck?"

"We can't do this. Not here, not again." The last time they decided to do this on the couch, they were a little careless afterwards. And if you define careless as Luke's mom finding a bottle of lube between the couch cushions then so be it.

"Why not?" Luke whined.

"Remember what happened last time." The two just looked at each other, Luke's face one of confusion and Ashton's holding much frustration (for more reasons than one.) "Your mom found the lube, remember that?"

"Oh right! I forgot. It was my fault, wasn't it?"

Ashton pushed the younger boy off his lap, making his way down the hallway to his--used to be their--room. When they first moved into their apartment, they were only roommates, but that quickly escalated into something more. They started to sleep in each other's bed, but as of recently, Ashton would wake up and find Luke not there anymore. The blonde mumbled something about feeling congested, needing some "me time" every now and then. Every couple reached that place in their relationship at some point, so they were fine with it.

"What? Where are you going?" Luke argued.

"Bring the smoothie. And hurry up." Luke jumped up off the couch and ran into the kitchen to grab the container before scurrying off down the hallway.

"Why did you-" Luke started before suddenly having the wind knocked out of him as Ashton slammed him against the door. "

Took you long enough." He growled into Luke's ear, nipping at the skin. Ashton slipped his hands inside the black lace, one hand cupping Luke's cheek & circling a spit lathered finger at the rim of his clenching hole, eliciting a porn star worthy moan from the blonde.

Luke abruptly slammed his hips back, pushing Ashton's finger all the way in, yelping at how pleasurable it felt. The latter immediately removed his finger, giving Luke's ass a hard smack.

"Did I say you're allowed to move?" Luke shook his head no.

"Use your words, princess."

"No."

"Exactly. Why so eager?"

"Because you know I don't like when you tease, you dick."

"I find it extremely cute when you try to back sass me. Get on the bed."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if you don't _what_? Luke, get on the bed. I'm serious."

"What if I don't? What are you gonna do? Spank me?" Luke's laugh was short lived as Ashton's lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

"If I have to. Now," The elder lifted Luke over his shoulders, trudging across the room, "get your ass on the bed." Ashton laughed, setting the container on the floor before slamming them both down on the mattress.

"Ow! That's my dick! My dick! Holy shit." Luke choked out, barely managing to catch as he laughed.

"I'm trying to fuck you and you're making me laugh, cut it out." Ashton breathed into Luke's neck.

"And I am trying to drink my smoothie. Looks like neither of us are getting what we want, huh?"

"You're gonna have to compromise with me babe, all right?" The honey haired boy asked, climbing off the bed to receive said beverage. Luke nodded his head, watching Ashton's every movement, specifically the way his muscles flexed as he bent over.

"Nice ass." Luke smirked. "I would totally fuck you in that position."

"I know. Too bad you won't get to fuck me, yeah?"

"You wouldn't let me fuck you?"

"Definitely not."

"Think I'd do you too good? Have you limping for days. Wouldn't even be able to sit down."

Ashton had definitely thought about it before, but he'd never admit that to Luke. 

"Sounds like somebody I know." Ashton snorted as the crimson crawled up his boyfriebd's neck. 

The younger boy felt especially small as his boyfriend stalked over to the bed, hovering over him. Ashton began sliding Luke's shirt off, carelessly throwing it across the room, atmosphere once again turning hot and heavy.

"Can I taste you, Lukey?" Ashton whispered in the younger's ear, tugging at the lobe.

"Please." Luke squeaked. The curly haired boy reached out to receive the smoothie from the dresser and slowly poured it over Luke's long torso. A whispered 'shit' made it's way out of Luke's mouth as the cold drink came into contact with his pale skin.

"Feels good?" The blonde nodded his head as Ashton raked his eyes down his lovers body, following the trail of orange as it pooled at the bottom of his abdomen. Ashton ducked his head and kitten licked his way back up the other's torso until he reached his mouth, shoving his tongue inside the warm heat. Ashton had Luke panting into his mouth in no time, leaving the latter wanting more and more.

"More. Ashton, please." Luke whined, bucking his hips to allow much needed friction.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ashton spoke, gripping Luke's waist firmly to pin it to a bed. "Tell me what you want."

"Mhmmmm."

"Lukeeee. I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want." Ashton moved to pin the boy's arms over his head, rolling tveir hips together.

"Touch me, fuck me, something."

"Such a dirty mouth, princess." Ashton tugged Luke's shorts down, staring in awe at how the black laced stood out from his white skin, how beautiful he looked. "Are these the ones we seen at the mall last week?"

"Yeah." Luke responded weakly, afraid of what Ashton had to say. 

"I can't believe you had the fucking audacity to buy these, let alone wear them. That's so hot, _holy shit_." The elder ripped the panties off, earning a muttered hey from Luke, simultaneously, shoving 3 fingers inside his partners mouth, remembering that the lube was still between the couch cushions and if he moved away from Luke one more time he wouldn't be in the mood anymore.

"Just put it in already, Ash. Please." Luke begged. And, fuck, if Ashton loved  _anything_ , he _loved_ it when Luke begged.

Ashton complied with his boyfriend's pleas, slipping a finger inside, pumping slowly. He twisted his finger, curling it up at the spots he knew Luke liked the best.

"No more prepping. Just fuck me."

"Luke, I-"

"Ashton. Do it or get off of me. I'm so serious. I could go fuck myself with a dildo or something. " Luke knew he was pushing it with that last part, but he didn't care.

"You wouldn't." Ashton seethed, eyes gone to slits. 

"Yeah?" Luke retorted, reaching in their bedside table for said dildo. Just as he reached for the one he wants, the drawer was slammed shut, nearly making Luke an amputee.

"What the fuck, Ashton? You alnost cut my fingers off!"

"Don't 'what the fuck' me. The only reason that I haven't rammed inside of you, like you deserve, quite franky, is because I don't want to hurt you." The two had been engaging in intercourse for months, way before they even made it official, and Luke _always_ needed at least 2 fingers before anything else happened. The last time Luke had decided he didn't want to be prepped ended with the blonde curled in a ball, crying his eyes out.

"Ash. I can take it, just please. It hurts." He replied, obviously referring to his painfully hard member.

"Okay, okay. Do you need me to get you anything? A towel, water, something?" A second thought?"

"We're having sex, not giving birth. And if I don't have something up my ass in the next two seconds, I'm gonna-- fuck." Luke's words were cut off by Ashton slamming into him relentlessly.

"This is what you wanted right? For me to slam into you over, over, and over?" Ashton kept up the quick pace, giving Luke no down time to take a breath and recollect himself. All Ashton got was a response muffled by skin as Luke bit down onto his arm.

"I-I-I, fuck."

"Can't even get your words out." Ashton laughed. "You actually talk too much, you know?" Ashton breathed, steady pace never faltering. Dipping his fingers into the now melting drink, the elder pressed the digits into Luke's mouth, the younger boy watching his boyfriend through long lashes.

"Get on your knees, hurry up." Luke quickly complied and Ashton thrusted into him almost as quickly as he pulled out.

"Are you close, princess?" Ashton asked, feeling the familiar clenching around his dick.

"Mhmm." A grunted response came.

"You seem to have a problem using your words, baby."

"So fucking close. Touch me please." Ignoring Luke's protest, Ashton once again turned to the smoothie as his weapon of choice. The mango combined with the salty taste of Luke's sweat was enough to make Ashton's tongue (and _maybe_ his dick) twitch.

"Taste so good, Lukey. So good." He tugged Luke's hair, sucking a harsh bruise in a spot on his neck that he knew drove Luke absolutely insane. "I thought I told you to let me know when those other hickeys fade so I can give you more?"

"I-i f-forgot, I swear."

"Don't forget next time. How else would I let people know you're mine?"

"Well when we're togethed and I have this huge limp, I would assume that people know you give it to me up the ass." Ashton laughed into Luke's neck, harshly biting down onto the sweet spot, and before he knew it, Luke was seeing white, coming undone beneath him, biting at his pretty pink's to subside his moans. Luke's arms began giving out underneath the two, a pair of strong arms holding his hips to prevent him from face planting in the mattress. "Not this time baby. Not yet." He said as he continued to thrust, trying to force another orgasm out of his partner.

"I can't do it." Luke squeaked out.

"Yes. You. Can." Ashton replied, a thrust in between every word. He angled Luke's leg up, hitting another sweet spot for the young boy. A few thrusts later, Ashton realized he was reaching that point as well.

"Almost. There." The blonde panted out.

"Already? You just came, you can't hold it in longer?" Ashton laughed.

"My penis is sensitive, you asshole. And I know you're close too, so don't talk."

"Are you gonna come with me, Lukey?" Ashton whispered into Luke's ear, pulling at the lobe, something he seemed to be doing a lot of tonight. Hopefully the teeth marks won't be as noticible. 

"Touch me, please. You haven't touched me all night. _Please, please, please._ "

"Wow, you were just talking shit to me now you're begging. I love the effect that I have on you."

"Ashtonnnnnnn." Luke whined. Ashton smirked, wrapping his hands around the other's length and with a few expertly executed flicks of the wrist, Luke was spurting white all over the sheets for the secind time that night. The blissed out look on his lover's face was enough to send Ashton over the edge, releasing all of himself inside of Luke's hole.

"More." Luke childishly whined, grinding his hips back against Ashton's with as much energy as someone who experienced 2 consecutive orgasms could.

"I thought you couldn't handle it?" Luke just ground down again, ignoring Ashton completely. It wasn't long before Ashton felt that familiar pushing feeling of his bladder telling him he needed to go. 

"Wait, Luke stop, I have to pee."

"Do it inside."

"What?! Are you asking me to pee in you?"

"Yes."

"We can finish when I come back, you don't have to ask me to do that, Luke."

"No. I want you to, I like it." He responded as if it were a normal, everyday thing. 

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to pee in you because you like it?"

"Pretty much."

"And you didn't bother to mention the fact thst you have a pee kink to me before because?"

"Well you've never had to pee while we were in bed, so I never brought it up. Now, are you going to pee or not?"

"I'm not going to pee in you, Luke."

"What about on me? In my mouth?"

"Luke!"

"I'm sorry! I haven't done it in awhile, that's all."

Just as Ashton went to pull out, he twitched and something warm began to spurt out. Ashton stared in shock as his own pee began soaking his bed sheets.

"Holy shit, Luke, I--I'm sorry. Oh my god." All Ashton could do was stare in horror as it seemed his pee didn't want to stop coming. The boy tried to focus more on trying to stop the liquid shooting out his body than Luke's erotic moans.

"Fuck, that felt amazing. Can you do it in my mouth next time?"

"Absolutely not! It was an accident, I didn't mean to. Holy shit, I can't believe...."

"Why not? Why can't you do this one thing for me? I cater to all your kinks, _daddy_."Luke pouted. Ashton immediately tensed up at the name, and looked down at Luke's putting figure, weighing out the pros and cons.

"Does it really make you feel good, baby?" The boy in question just nodded his head like an eager toddler. "I guess we can give it a try. If I don't like it, or I feel uncomfortable, we stop."

"Yes!" Luke cheered, jumping atop Ashton and attacking his face with kisses. "Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou."

"You love me for letting me pee in you?" Ashton let out a cackle, Luke joining in.

"I'm serious, Ash."

"I love you too, princess." He replied, pressing a kiss on Luke's nose. "Can we do something I like for once?" he continued, grabbing the now warm liquid. "Open your mouth." He poured the remaining smoothie into the blonde's mouth, discarding the container on the ground to lick hotly inside his mouth, lapping at the sweet liquid. Luke began getting desperate again, bucking his hips up against Ashton's.

"As much as I want to start round 2, I'm not too keen on doing so on pee and cum stained sheets."

"Sorry." Luke blushed, sitting up to clean up the mess.

The honey haired boy leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips, giggling at the taste left when he pulled away.

"What?" Luke asked, struggling to get his words out as he was still out of breath from the kiss.

"You taste like mango."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Thanks to everyone for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and reads! Truly means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? :)


End file.
